legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
N7 Armour
, Crown Prince of Orupia]]The N7 Armour was the distinctive black body armour that was sealed over a black body glove worn by Orupia's True Blood Forces, most notably its Orupian Royal Guard and Blitztroopers, the design appeared vaguely familiar to the armour utilised by the Imperial Stormtroopers. The complete set of armour typically encased the entire body and usually the armour had no distinctive markings aside from rank. The N7 armour was deployed throughout the True Blood Forces in 9 ABY and had been in development for over two years. Developed at Omega Labs by a whole host of designers, engineers and scientists under the directive of Draksyth Lord Rhyley Stargazer and Ser Moadeeb, utilised salvaged Imperial Stormtrooper armour that was abandoned following the withdrawal of the Galactic Empire's forces from the planet in 7 ABY. The armour was then reversed-engineered and degraded before being reformed into an armour that still bore various similarities to the Imperial Stormtrooper. The project, codenamed New Severn was formed as a replacement for the outdated Severn Armour that had been used by the True Blood Forces that was designed by the Orupian, Niyalus Severn, over thirty years before the Orupian Civil War. This armour was specifically designed with the aid of Stargazer, Moadeeb and Severn throughout all stages of the armour's production. Its cut and style was hoped to augment or at least prove less restrictive to those that wore the armour and utilised the Force whilst also providing adequate protection from very harsh environments as well as projectiles and kinetic energy weapons. The armour comes in three styles, again mostly because of the input of Stargazer, Moadeeb and Severn and as such there is a Light, Medium and Heavy variant of the armour. It was also designed to be modular and can be customized with a variety of chest-pieces, gauntlets, pauldrons, helmets and leg pieces can be adjusted for personal preference. Following development, the armour was then produced by HMWA. The material of the N7 armour was a fusion of Orupian ceramic platelets and Imperial plastoid and as such it significantly reduced damage to the wearer by a blaster bolt, as well as incorporating imported Nabooian Personal Shield Technology from NKB that would work as a primary defensive barrier to the wearer. The shield was relatively small and could only sustain a few blaster shots before it was drained although in this case the shield would then automatically recharge though the process was usually quite slow especially when in combat. The body glove also allowed for operation in warm or cold climates and could protect the wearer from various environments. The helmet was a dual layer of fabric armour and kinetic padding within a lightweight ablative ceramic and plastoid shell. It came as standard with a suite of communication, navigation, and battlefield awareness interface software that could be displayed on the visor in a form of a HUD. An alternate version was also produced that was hard-sealed to protect wearer from hazardous environmental conditions. Though the use of helmet was widely used and encouraged, it was not actually enforced on the military for those that prefer to not use a helm, though all members of the Royal Guard would wear the helmet. For those that didn't utilise the helmet, a visor was also produced that could manage the simpler functions of the normal helmet, though again it was optional as to its use. Rank was indicated with coloured stripes that ran the length of the pauldron, bicep and gauntlet armour pieces on the right arm. The Royal Guard wore a slightly different colour scheme however, with their armour actually coloured purple instead of black and also incorporated silver stripes that were decorated across the helmet, leg and chest-pieces. The armour was also produced for the Princess and Crown Prince. Stargazer's armour being coloured black aside from the right arm which had a red stripe indicating his former position with the Blood Guard, along with two white stripes indicating his relationship to Princess Kileo who's own variation of the armour was actually white (the only N7 armour to be coloured so). Private ownership or sale of the armour was strictly forbidden by the Orupian Royal Court and was a crime punishable by imprisonment. Foot Note This is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Technology